


Why I Love You.

by iitsmakeyah



Series: spideypool oneshots [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Love, M/M, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitsmakeyah/pseuds/iitsmakeyah
Summary: Peter says 'I love you' for the first time
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: spideypool oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614583
Kudos: 55





	Why I Love You.

"I love you." 

Those three words just hung in the air around them, neither of them knew what to do they both stood there frozen not knowing what to say. They'd only been going out for 5 months and nobody said those three words yet. 

"Say it again" Wade said seriously. 

"I love you Wade." Peter said looking up at Wade. 

Peter never said 'I love you' to anyone he's dated. Not Mj. Not Gwen. No one, Wade was the first person he'd said it to and he meant every word. It was true he loved Wade and he would love him always.

"I love you too Petey-pie." Wade said taking off his mask to kiss him. 

Wade stepped in Peter's space and grabbed his face and kissed him. They'd kissed millions of times but this one was different, this kiss was full of love and it wasn't one of those heated kisses they'd always seem to give each other it was a soft but passionate kiss and Peter enjoyed every second of it. 

Wade put his forehead on Peter's and started caressing both side of his face and sighed while smiling. 

"Wade.. I've never said that anyone. Only you." Peter said shyly. 

Wade's heart jumped at the confession. He never knew that Peter hadn't said 'I love you' to anyone but him and it made him wonder why. 

"Why? I mean I don't mind that you said 'I love you' to me and only me but why?" Wade asked. 

"Because you're different than everybody and I don't wanna be cliche or anything but you treat me differently than anybody else. I love you because of the way you take care of me, the way you are aggressive with everyone else but gentle with me, all of the silly nicknames, all of the adventurous dates we go on and everything we do is just the best thing to happen to me and I'm so glad that you came into my life. That is why I love you and why you're the only person I've said 'I love you' to." Peter said with a smile. 

Wade had tears in his eyes and then he hugged Peter tightly. Peter was smiling widely as he hugged Wade back. 

They went back to Wade's apartment and spent the night snuggling just being with each other. 

They really loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii guys! chapter 11 of "We're Having A Baby" will probably be up by the end of the week or if I get a sudden inspiration then maybe today idk. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
